1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to child motion devices, and more particularly to a device for supporting a child and imparting at least a reciprocating bounce motion to the child.
2. Description of Related Art
Child motion devices such as conventional pendulum swings and infant bouncer seats are known in the art. These types of devices are often used to entertain and, sometimes more importantly, to sooth or calm a child. A child is typically placed in a seat of the device and then the device is used to swing the child in a reciprocating pendulum motion. In the case of a typical bouncer, a child is placed in the seat, which is supported by a flexible wire frame. The child's own movement or movement from external force applied to the seat by a caregiver results in relatively high frequency oscillating movement of the child. The bouncing movement has typically a vertical component and as well as a horizontal component based on the frame configuration.
Research has shown that many babies or children are not soothed or calmed down by these types of motion, but that these same children may be more readily calmed or soothed by motion imparted by a parent or adult holding the child. Parents often hold their children in their arms and in front of their torso and move in a manner that is calming and/or soothing to the child. Such movements can include side-to-side rocking, light bouncing up and down, or light rotational swinging as the parent either swings their arms back and forth, rotates their torso from side-to-side, or moves in a manner combining these motions.
Many types of child motion devices are known that are not readily and compactly foldable for storage or stowing away. Also, currently known child motion devices do not typically enable multiple different optional seating positions and arrangements for the child or optional motion characteristics. A typical child motion device has only a single seating orientation and a single motion characteristic that can be provided for a child placed in the seat. A number of these types of devices are motorized to impart automatic and continuous movement to the child seat. These devices typically mount the motor above the head of a child within the device. The motor can be a noisy nuisance for the child. Additionally, the drive takes up space above the seat, which can make it difficult for an adult to position a child in the device.
Another common disadvantage of known child motion devices is that they typically are not configured to adapt for continued use as a child grows. Most devices are designed for children within a specific, relatively narrow age window and size range. When a child outgrows a device, the device is often stowed away and no longer used, taking up significant storage space within the home. Alternatively, the device may be given away or handed off to another family. A given family will typically not get a lot of use out of such a device before they no longer have a need for the device. Thus, the value to a family of these types of child motion products can be diminished.
Some types of child motion devices are known that attempt to address one or more of the above-noted problems and disadvantages, including alternative motion devices. For example, Fisher-Price manufactures a pendulum swing with a motor above the child's head. The seat of the swing can be oriented in one of two optional seat facing directions by rotating the suspended pendulum-type swing arm through a 90 degree angle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,217 discloses a child seating device that can function as a rocker and has curved bottom rails so that the device can simulate a rocking chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,499 discloses a motor driven rocker with a base and a seat that can be attached to the base. The base incorporates a drive system that can move the seat in a rocking chair-type motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,902 discloses a complex apparatus in a pendulum-type swing. The swing's seat moves in a manner such that a component of its travel path includes a side-to-side arcuate path in a somewhat horizontal plane (see FIG. 9 of the patent). U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,994 discloses another child swing wherein the base is formed having a first stationary part and a second part that can be turned or rotated by a parent within the first part. The seat swings in a conventional pendulum-like manner about a horizontal axis and a parent can rotate the device within the stationary base part to change the view of the child seated in the seat.